There is, on one hand, a backbone system for implementing applications in various regions, such as energy, industry, health care, public, and traffic. On the other hand, structuring of a sub-system provided with a sensor device is advancing for expanding a scope of data utilization. In the sensor device, when operated by a battery, extending the life of the battery contributes to the life of an entire system.
In an actual system, an upper-system server and a lower-system wireless communication device are configured in multivendor environment in some cases. In this case, appropriateness of performing an operation update after starting the operation, and granularity of data treated may differ depending on implementation in hardware/software (HW/SW).